What is Control?
by Fyrewolf
Summary: A new girl in Japan recovers memories of her past life. Unfortunately, she also recovers a few enemies as well. Can she learn to control her powers before her new foes attempt to really kill her? HieixOC
1. Leaving Home

Lee: Hi everyone! I am finally getting this fic up and running. It's been two whole days since I came up with this idea.

Hiei: Wow....long time.

Lee: --.-- ....... Thanx for the encouragement Hiei........

Hiei: Hn.

Lee: Okay if you can't be nice then at least do the disclaimer. Please?

Hiei: sigh Lee(aka-Fyrewolf) does not own me(thank the lord)or any other YYH characters. Only the OCs and the plot are hers.

Lee:hugs Hiei Thank you! Now one to the story!

A girl with ebony black hair sat on an airplane in JFK airport. Next to her was her 14 year old, younger sister, Sara. Sara had deep blue eyes and long brown hair that came down almost to her waist. She wore a pair of jean capris and a bright T-shirt. It almost hurt the other girls eyes to look at it. Sara looked up at her older sister.

"Kayli, when are we gonna leave?" she asked quietly.

"Dunno.", Kayli growled in reply. She did not want to leave. New York was her home. She was born and raised here. She thought back to the arguement she had had earlier with her parents.

_FLASHBACK_

Kayli stood in line with her parents to get the tickets, arguing with them the entire time.

"I don't want to leave New York! My entire life is here!", she had whined at her parents.

They had stubbornly ignored her.

"Why Japan?! At least if it was somewhere in the US I could come back and cisit my friends sometimes!", she tried again.

Once again they ignored her. Her father had taken a job in Japan and was taking the entire family there to live. Sara had been psyched and ready to go the instant he suggested it but Kayli hated the idea. She would have to leave Lauren, Meghan, and Chris(My real best friends! I love you guys!) behind. She didn't want to go. She had pointed out the Laurens family would have been happy to take her in and let her live with them. They had wanted her to live with them, too. Her parent wouldn't here of it. They would all stick together as a family.

_END FLASHBACK_

Kayli sat on the plane remembering the futile attempts at trying to stay. She was 17, old enough to get into college and get a decent job. She had told her parents that she would stay and go to college, living on campus. The answer remained a no. Kayli had been furious and locked herself in her room, vowing never to come out. She had eventually when Chris called a few minutes later. He had called to tell her to come down to his house. The guys had something to show her.

When she had gotten to his house, her friends had been standing with a long, thin box in their hands. Kayli wondered if they had gotten her a baseball bat like the year before last. She had been on the worst softball team in the league and had gotten last place. They had gotten her the bat to tease her. Chris had given her a key and Lauren and Meghan had handed her the box. She had opened the paper surrounding the box within a second. The key fit perfectly into the long black box. When the lid clicked open, Kayli gasped. Inside was a long thin sabre, like the one she practiced with in fencing class, only this one was custom made. The handle fitted perfectly into her palm. It was shaped like a black dragon coiling around the hilt. The blade was almost thin enough to be a rapier, but not quite. It was the most beautiful sword Kayli had ever seen. She just sat there, her eyes wide and wet with tears. She jumped up and hugged first Meghan, then Lauren, then Chris. Chris handed her the sheath, which she buckled on to her black jeans. That had been her last day in New York.

Kayli saw the guys still waiting outside the runway. She ran down the runway one last time to them. She hugged them all and then stepped back. The guys held out their hands and she took what they gave her. Chris handed her his favorite guitar pick, Lauren gave her a mini soccer ball and Meghan handed her a pair of goalie gloves. Meghan began to cry a little and Chris held her. He had grown in the small time she had known him. He and Meghan had been going out for almost a year.(Best wishes Meghan!!!!!) Lauren looked at the floor. She turned and walked slowly back down the runway. She heard the guys call after her.

"We love you, Kayli!!!!"

That was it. She boarded the plane and left her three best friends standing there, without her. As the plane lifted off the ground, Kayli stowed the three items in her knapsack she had taken aboard. Between the gloves she found a note reading:

We wish you best of luck on your journey

to where ever it may be

All we ask is this

That you never forget us three.

Kayli felt her stomach tighten a little as she read it and she stowed it carefully with the other things. She knew that she could never forget them, and she never would. She just hoped that the people in Japan were as nice as those three had been. 'Probably not', she thought to herself.

At the exact same moment, Koenma was sitting at his desk in the Rekai. 'Another boring day', he thought to himself. He was stamping away at a stack of papers that was twice his height. Yusuke and the gang were on a mission and would not be back for several hours. Suddenly Botan opened the door and poked her head in. Kooenma peeked around the papers at her and got off his chair. Comming around to the other side of the desk he greeted her.

"Good morning, Botan. Is everything alright?", he asked around his pacifier.

Botan shook her head. She said only two words, but Koenma was still shocked. The two words were: "She's comming......."


	2. Orders and a Flight

Lee: Hi again everyone. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Wait! No I'm not! ((Laughs Maniacally))

Hiei: (Raised Eyebrow) Are you feeling okay? Not that I care but your readers will get mad if you don't update soon.

Lee: Actually I am sick! I just got home from school because my mom came and got me. I was coughing a lot but my fingers are fine fans so I can still type. Thanx for the concern Hiei.

Hiei:Hn. I suppose you wish for me to do your little disclaimer thing.

Lee: You suppose right my gothic friend.

Hiei:((growls menacingly)) I am not gothic or what ever you call those freaks in black.

Lee: Right...just do the disclaimer.

Hiei: ((sigh)) Lee doesn't own any of the YYH cast. As for me...

Lee: I've got you wrapped around my little finger.

Hiei: Just write the story, onna.

Lee: Fine! On to the story!

Botan shook her head. She said only two words, but Koenma was still shocked. The two words were: "She's comming..." Her eyes were wide with anticipation and anxiety. Koenma stared at her for a moment, sucking on his pacifier. Then he leaped into action.

"OGRE!" he cried. An ogre shuffled in to the office, a stack of papers in his hand.

"Yes Lord Koenma?", he asked.

"Make arrangements for the girl at school and at home. I want moniters in every room of her house. The boys can deal with her school. Also bring me every ounce of information on her. Go!", Koenma barked the last and the ogre scurried away. Botan still stood expectantly in front of him, waiting for the orders she knew were comming. Koenma turned to her.

"Botan, her family is supposed to hitch a cab to their new home. Make sure that you are the driver. Also, send Yusuke and the other in as soon as they arrive." Botan nodded her head at his orders and bounced out. Koenma sat back down at his desk and began, once again to stamp away at the stack of papers. He sighed again. 'At least I know it wont be boring for a while after Kayli gets here.', he thought to himself.

Kayli sat next to her little sister on the plane. Her sister was asleep, having stayed up all night to pack. She sure was a forgetful little thing. Kayli slipped a pair of headphones over her head and switch on her favorite band: Switchfoot((YAY!)). Meant to live blared into her ears and she stiffled a yelp. Sara must have played a prank on her and turned the music up so loud it would hurt her ears. She glanced at the girl beside her, near the window, and wished she could just push her off the plane. 'Without a parachute', she thought, 'She'd make a great skydiver, only it would be a once in a lifetime preformance, literally.'

Turning her headphones down, she settled back in her seat. Her mismatched eyes, one silver, the other amethyst((yes wierd I know but hey...she's strange in herself.)) stared straight ahead. She could feel the rythm of the music all through her body. Her heartbeat matched it and intertwined with it. She felt herself slip slowly into a state of semi-consiousness.

When she came out of her semi-consious state, she was being shaken on the shoulder by Sara. A stewardess asked her what she would like to drink. Kayli asked for a Dr. Pepper and the stewardess handed it to her with a menu. Kayli stared at the menu for a minute before looking out of the window. It was almost completely dark. Glancing at her watch, Kayli saw 6:24 flash at her. She'd been listening to music for almost 4 hours straight. Kayli ordered a plate of fetichini alfredo with a side of garlic breadsticks. She loved airplane food, unlike the rest of her family. Garlic breadsticks were a special passion of hers.

THe woman who brought her food half an hour later reminded Kayli of someone. She couldn't quite place it. Then she remembered a grumpy old lady in the airport who had checked all of their belongings as they went throught the scanner. When the sabre came up, the woman shrieked and started to question her. What was she doing with a dangerous weapon? Was she some kind of terrorist comming to repeat 9-11? Was she an assasin come to kill someone on the airplane? She finally stopped and let her answer. Kayli showed her a LOL(Lethal Objects Liscense; it's kind of like having a permit to carry a gun, only it's for swords or other weapons.). The lady glared at her and asked why she was taking it to Japan with her. Kayli had to explain that she was moving their and that most of her precious belongings were going with her. She looked like she was about to say something else but by this time, Kayli's sabre had come out of the scanner. She grabbed it and ran to catch her family. That was who the stewardess reminded her of, only she was younger and nicer. Kalyi smiled at her and thanked her for her food.

After Kayli had finished her last bite of noodles and moppped her plate with the last of her breadsticks, it was past 7:30. She and the other passengers were out over the ocean, she could tell. All was dark down below. Most of the lights in the cabin had been turned off so people could sleep. A few overhead reading lights were on so Kayli switched hers on, knowing she wouldn't wake her sister, who had fallen asleep about 10 minutes ago. Kayli grabbed a book from her bag, Farmer Boy, and began to read. At around nine, she nodded off after putting down her book. As she drifted off, Kayli searched her mind and grabbed a memory at random. Holding tight to it, she entered it like it was a dream.


	3. Four Boys

Lee: Hello fans. What up? I'm finally going to update. Yes I know it took me a while but I have been totally swamped at school.

Hiei: Nice excuse.

Lee: You sure aren't being very supportive.

Hiei: Hn.

Lee: You're supposed to be supportive. It's what boyfriends do.

Hiei: Maybe that's the case with ningen males. Not so with me.

Lee: ((grumbles incoherently)) Fine, at least do the disclaimer.

Hiei: Lee does not own any of the YYH cast.

Lee: ((Hugs Hiei)) That's my Hiei.

Hiei: I am included in the YYH cast. You don't own me.

Lee: I own you in a different sense.

Hiei: Write, Onna.

Lee: 'kay. On to the Fic!

Four boys walked into their lodging in the Rekai palace. Two were ningen boys with surprisingly high spirit energy. Yusuke stood at a medium height for 19 years of age. His brown hair was still slicked back, only now a few stray hairs poked up due to the earlier fight with a demon. Kuwabara's hair was no different than normal. His orange hair was fluffed out all over his head. He stood taller than Yusuke by about 4 inches, but Yusuke still maintained that size did not matter.

The other two boys were demons. One was tall with bright red hair that fell slightly past his shoulders. He had a red rose over his right ear and shocking emerald eyes. The other was a short fellow, just over 5 feet in height. Hiei wore all black, including his cloak, which had a dark purple lining. He had spiked black hair with a white starburst in the front. His eyes were a deep crimson that, when narrowed in anger, could make almost anyone back away. Only the plant crazy Kurama could face him and even he backed away occasionally.

The four boys went to a combination Kitchen/Living area and settled themselves down for a rest. Yusuke and Kuwabara crashed on the couch while Kurama took to a chair with a book. Hiei immediately jumped on to the windowsill and stared out at the forest beyond. All was silent in the room for a bit until Yusuke spoke.

"Who wants pizza," he asked, "I'm starving."

Kurama looked up from his book and nodded his head after a moment. Kuwabara nodded his head enthusiastically. Yusuke turned toward the windowsill.

"Hiei?"

Hiei didn't even merit the young spirit detective a glance before giving his usual 'hn.' Yusuke picked up the phone and mocked Hiei.

"I'll have a large pizza with extra 'Hn.'", he said in a teasing tone. Hiei glared at him and put a hand to the katana at his side. Yusuke took a step backwards, his hands held up in surrender. He still wore a smirk on his face as he backed up. Hiei went back to staring out of the window. He thought he could stand it until Yusuke and Kuwabara began argueing over what type of pizza they should order.

As soon as the boys began to argue, Hiei jumped down from his perch on the windowsill and stalked off toward his room. The hall was longer than the one through which they had passed before. Hiei's room was at the very end of the hall, through a dark blue door. Just as he reached his door, he noticed the note stuck to it. He plucked it off and opened it. It was a note from Botan telling him the Koenma would like to see him and the rest off the boys as soon as possible.

Hiei growled as he stalked back off toward the living room. 'We just returned from a mission.' ,he thought to himself, 'Why do we have to have another mission already?' He tossed the note down next to the fox and stalked off through the door to the rest of the palace. Kurama picked up the note and read it quickly. He handed the note to Kuwabara and walked over to where Yusuke was note chatting on the phone with the pizza guy. Tapping Yusuke on the shoulder, he mouthed the command Koenma's note had given them.

Yusuke, after hanging up the phone, walked over to where Kuwabara had been trying to read Koenma's scrawl. He plucked the note from his comrade's fingers and read it. Then he motioned for the other boys to follow and took off out of the door Hiei had left through. The boys ran for about 10 minutes down the now familiar halls. Stopping at a particular door, Kurama opened it and they walked in to Koenma's office. Hiei stood off to one side, leaning against the wall. Koenma stood in front of his desk staring at the other three.

"What's the new assignment, Pacifier breath?", Yusuke asked.

"No jokes, Yusuke. We haven't got the time.", Koenma told him. He explained about Kayli and that their new assignment would be to watch out for her.

"Great," Hiei muttered after Koenma finished. "Another babysitting assignment."

Koenma scowled at him. "She's not a baby. And there is one othe thing you should know….."

Lee: So how was that fans? I look forward to your thoughts on the crazy thought bouncing around in my head(AKA-My story).

Hiei: As if they didn't already know you were crazy.

Lee: ((Sticks out tongue at him)) Mean little Koorime. Read and Review everyone. 6-7 reviews before I post again.


	4. New Home and a New Friend

Lee: Hello again fans and welcome to another addition of "What is Control".

Hiei: I didn't know you knew how to add.

Lee: That was lame buddy. Really lame.

Hiei: ((Comes to sit on computer desk next to Lee)) Hn.

Lee: Awwww. My little boy is grumpy this morning. ((Gives Hiei a kiss and turns back to story.)) I am going to acknowledge all of my loyal reviewers today so here goes.

_Rachel- Sorry if I broke you but Cliffhangers are good. They keep you guessing and coming back for more._

_Sunflower- Here I am writing more so I hope this will please you._

_Sunshine14586- Here's the update._

_Psychopyro16- I don't think they were scared. What exactly are you talking about?_

_TakiLorii- Thank you so much for my first review. It really made me feel great. I can assure you that she is a pessimist all the way. Kind of like Hiei only not so cynical and she gets happy sometimes._

Lee: There you go reviewers. Please continue to send in those reviews. They are awesome.

Hiei: Are you actually going to write a story or just sit here chatting?

Lee: I'll write first and then find some sweetsnow to appease you with.

Hiei: I'll do your little disclaimer thing then. Lee doesn't own any of the YYH cast. Only Kayli, other OCs, and the plot are hers.

Lee: ((Hugs Hiei)) Thank you. I'll get you your favorite sweetsnow. On to the story!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kayli was on a dark field somewhere. She could see little in the blackness besides a small point of light some way ahead. A cold gust of wind swept past her and would have knocked her over if not for a strange sense of balance. Looking around, she saw some thing around the back of her. When she saw what it was, she gasped. A long lack tail with a blood red tip swished behind her. Looking around in front of her again, she saw that the field was no longer dark but shot through with rays of reddish gold light. Two dragons stood on front of her. One was pure black from tip to tail with only silver claws to accent him. The other was the same reddish gold as the sky. Her claws were a pure amethyst color like Kayli's eye. A voice echoed in Kayli's mind.

_One day you will find what you truly are and you will have to choose your destiny. Find the one who is as dark as yourself. Only he can help you find your true self. Trust him. You will need all the help you can get. We are sorry we left you. You will make a fine Dragon._

The reddish gold dragon reached out for her with one long claw. Kayli reached out with a hand…..and they were gone. The dragons were completely gone from the field of darkness. Kayli wrapped her arms around herself as another gust of wind whipped by her. Claws on her hands dug into her skin slightly and long black ears had developed on her head from her own ears. Suddenly, the field beneath her dipped and rolled. Kayli almost fell and the field began rushing by her.

Kayli woke on the plane, her eyes slowly becoming accustomed to the colors and lights again. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was 7:45. Her plane was due to land in 15 minutes. The dip on the field must have been turbulence. Grabbing her knapsack, Kayli tramped back to the restroom and changed into some more comfortable clothes. When she came out, she was wearing a dark navy tank top and a pair of black cargo pants. She tied her hair in a quick ponytail and went back to her seat.

An hour later, Kayli carried her bag and Katana out to the taxi. The cab driver was a strange girl with aqua hair and a perky attitude. Kayli threw everything except the knapsack into the trunk of the cab and got in. 20 minutes of poking and prodding from her sister later, Kayli finally arrived at her new home. She would have hated it had it not been so beautiful. Her room was absolutely huge and already had a stereo system like the one they had sold back in the states. She grinned widely when she saw the sword rack attached to her wall. Her parents seemed to have provided for her quite well.

It took her 3 hours to unpack and help her parents put everything in its place. All the time she felt like she was being watched. She supposed she was just being paranoid but the feeling wouldn't go away. The only place that the feeling went away was in the shower. She took one just after lunch before she went to explore the neighborhood and her new school. She walked around her neighborhood a few times to make sure she could get back if she got lost, then she went traipsing off toward the school. It was about 1 o'clock so school was still in session. She decided to go anyway.

As she arrived at the school, she was surprised at how small it was compared to her old school. It was barely half of the size of her old school. She walked through the front doors and came face to face with a tall man. He greeted her like he knew her and took her to the office. The principle gave her a schedule and led her toward her 5th period class. He gave her a push through the door and walked in after her. Kayli just stood there like an idiot, staring at the class as they stared at her. The principle explained things to the teacher, Mr. Kiyono, and then left Kayli standing there on her own. Kiyono motioned for a student sitting in the back of the class to stand. She did and he motioned to her again. She sighed and walked to the front of the class.

"Ay, Sensei?", she inquired politely.

"Ms. Beehl, please show Ms. Kurochi around the school.", the teacher asked.

"Ay Sensei," she answered.

Beehl led Kayli out of the classroom and down the hall. Stopping, she turned around.

"You don't have to call me Ms. Beehl. My name is Kira." , the girl told Kalyi. ((I don't own her either. She's my friend's but I'm hoping she'll let me use her.))

Kayli stood for a moment before nodding. The girl seemed nice but you wouldn't want to get on her bad side. Kayli fell into step beside the girl and they walked on. An hour later, school was about to et out and the girls had walked all over the stupid school. They had even cleared where all the bathrooms were. Kayli sat down on a bench. The school was much bigger than it looked. Kira ran and grabbed her pack from Mr. Kiyono's class. She came back just as the bell rang. Kayli rose from her seat and fell into step with Kira again. It turned out that they were neighbors. That was just fine with Kayli. Kira seemed like an okay person and Kayli was glad to have found a friend. Once at Kayli's house, they agreed to meet at 7:00 the next morning to go to school. With that they parted ways, and Kalyi walked up to her house.

Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed some cold pizza and a soda. She walked up to her bedroom and put on some music. As she ate, she thought about Japan. It's not that bad I guessshe thought to herself. It could be worse. With these thoughts, she took a shower and went to bed. As she settled down to sleep, once again she grabbed the field of dreams and entered a realm all her own. She was safe and nothing was going to change that. Or was it?

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Lee: I love Cliffhangers!

Hiei: Your readers don't though.

Lee: Oh yeah guys. I figured out why Hiei was in such a bad mood. It's Valentines and I didn't get him anything. I ended up getting him two gallons of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream (His favorite).

Hiei: Ice Cream? You got me sweetsnow.

Lee: Oh yeah! Sweetsnow! ((Steals part of Sweetsnow.))

Hiei: ((Growls)) Mine!

Lee: ((Grins)) I shouldn't have to tell you guys but I will anyway: READ REVIEW!


	5. The Night One

Lee: Finally I am on and ready to write. Sorry it took so long fans but I have been absolutely swamped at school.

Hiei: But you still found time to do all your homework.

Lee: That's a little more important since I need my grades up to get on the computer.

Hiei: Hn, you still could have written something.

Lee: Point taken and now I have an unexpected plot twist for everyone.

Hiei: Good! Now start writing.

Lee: Do the Disclaimer first, you evil boy.

Hiei: Lee does not own YYH. There, now do the story.

Lee: Okay here goes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside Kayli's window stood a large oak tree. Its spreading limbs stretched out to overshadow part of the street. It also stretched its limbs to the very edge of the window of Kayli's room. One limb in particular was interesting that evening, not because of its size or shape but because of a short boy crouched on it. Dressed all in black, he carried a katana at his side and had a white bandana wrapped around his forehead. His hair seemed to defy gravity as it stood up straight 5 inches in the air, black with a white starburst.

Hiei yawned slightly. It had been almost 2 hours since he had changed shifts with Kurama. That made the time around 1 o'clock in the morning. Hiei yawned again. Taking off his cloak, he laid it on the branch above him and stretched out along the limb. Blinking lazily, he watched Kayli's chest rise and fall as she slept. He thought back to the meeting with Koenma. After the other boys had left, Koenma had called him back. Hiei had been the only one told about he powers and past. Apparently Koenma figured that Hiei would best be able to help this girl if she found her powers.

It seemed that the girl was the descendant of a race of dragon demons known as "The Guardians". These Guardians each had a sector of the earth to protect and each of them had a different element. None of the Guardians were ever supposed to mate, so no descendants could be made. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem since none of the Guardians would die without a fatal wound. In a sense, they were immortal. But Kayli's parents were a different story.

Kayli's father was the darkness dragon of the Guardians. He was also the head of the council of Elements, who presided over all of the Guardians and their choices. His territory that he was to protect bordered the Air dragon on one side and the Fire dragon on the other. Kayli's father met the Fire dragon on the border of their two lands one day and fell in love. Two years later, they conceived a child. From there, no one knew a thing except that her parents had been killed for their treachery. Kayli had disappeared.

Hiei smiled slightly. He had known a dragon demon around the same time that Kayli had been born. Thinking over these memories, Hiei suddenly thought of something. He rose and climbed over to the windowsill. The window was open a crack and was easy to lift. Entering her room, Hiei padded silently over to her bedside and looked down at her. The face was different but the slight smile was the same. Laying a hand on her forehead lightly, his Jagan eye opened and he slid into her dream world.

Hiei found himself on a large dark plain. It was black to the end of his vision, but only the ground was black. The sky overhead was a myriad of golds and reds. It looked something like a sunset and a sunrise melded together, except that no sun was visible. Hiei turned to his right to find mountains in the distance and a forest in front of him. He continued turning until his eyes found two figures facing each other. One was a huge dragon, jet black from tip to tail. He was so dark that the very plains around him seemed gray. The other figure looked like Kayli but she was without a doubt different. Huge wings sprouted from her back. These wings were as black as her father but they were rimmed with the reddish gold color of the sky. Her human ears were now long and black and silver claws tipped her black-scaled hands.

The two seemed to be arguing about something. Hiei walked forward a little ways until he was only about 10 yards away. Unfortunately for him, the dragon caught sight of him at this point. He spoke to Kayli.

"The Night one had come."

Kayli turned and looked Hiei over before saying, "Why is he here in my mind and what has he come to do?"

"He has come to remind you how to love and show you who you really are. When you turn 18, you will need someone to guide you, someone who had known you for what seems like forever. Someone who knows your true name," turning to Hiei, the huge dragon spoke the last word, "Kayliana."

Hiei threw himself out of her mind and jolted awake himself. As he jumped to his feet, he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked down. Kayli's eyes were open and she was staring at him with a puzzled look in her eyes. Hiei gently pried away her fingers from his arm. As soon as her let her arm go, she fell again into her dream world. The puzzled eyes closed and her face, no longer contorted with confusion, was peaceful again. The faint smile returned just as Hiei jumped out of the window.

Running down the street towards the portal, Hiei called Koenma, telling him to rouse the boys and call a meeting. Ending the transmission, Hiei's thoughts returned. Kayliana was the dragon he had known. She was his first true friend, the first one to stand beside him through thick and thin. She was the first one he had ever…loved.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee: There Hiei! Now are you happy?

Hiei: Interesting plot twist but lets see what the reviwers have to say.

Lee: Okay. Read and review everyone!


	6. Memories part 1

Lee: Aloha fans! I have a bone to pick with all of you!

Hiei: (Puts hand over Lee's mouth) Before she goes ranting she would appreciate more reviews.

Lee: Fine! He did it for me but honestly, I do not rant!

Hiei: Just write the chapter for which you lost much sleep.

Lee: I still got 9 hours I just stayed up till 3 in the morning. Do your thing first.

Hiei: Lee does not own any of the cast of YYH. Nor does she own Kira.

Lee: Thank you. Now on to the story!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'And to think that I woke up this morning half-way excited.' This was Kayli's thought as she lay there. She lay on her new bed at the Rekai palace, the bunk bed above her unoccupied for the moment. A large blue duffle bag lay on the bed beside her.

Her first month in Japan had seemed so long at first but as she looked back now, it seemed as if it had flown by. The first couple of weeks had been fun but this last week had been tense. Today itself…well… she didn't even want to think about how strange today had been. Falling back, she settled herself in to a meditative state. She supposed she should start at the beginning and try to figure everything out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As she sat in her first class with Kira the first morning, she nearly gasped with surprise. There in the doorway was the boy from her dream field, the one her father had called the "Night One" or something to that effect. He was standing with a group of three other boys. Although shocked, Kayli had thought nothing of this. It could have just been a coincidence.

Kalyi had known that she shared all her classes with Kira. After all, since Kira was her Student Guide, this was no surprise. The only time Kayli was to be without Kira was at fencing practice, after school. At the end of the first day, however, Kayli felt as if she had another guide.

The boy, it seemed his name was Hiei Jaganshi, was in every class with Kayli. He even had fencing practice with her. His weapon of choice was a katana. He was fluid with it in the face of all the rapiers and sabers. At first, Kayli had been slightly disturbed by his sudden appearance, but after a while Kayli and Kira warmed up to him. They had become good friends and hung out with him and the others after school.

Kalyi smiled slightly as she thought about Hiei. She felt as if she knew him and yet another part of her told her that she had never seen him before. She had to admit that he was cute in his own way. And the way his red eyes met her mismatched ones….

At these thoughts, Kalyi nearly fell out of meditation. Smiling, she settled herself into calm again and thought about the past week. Hiei and Yusuke, his brown haired friend, had been strangely tense. When questioned they would shrug and try to act normal. Even so, they had continued to watch her closely.

This morning, Friday, had started out as a good day. Today was Kayli's 18th birthday. Things had gotten strange when Kayli began to remember strange things. Snatchets of memories came to her randomly during class. The odd thing was that these memories didn't seem to belong to her and yet…some part of her recognized them.

After practice that afternoon, Kayli had trotted outside, saber strapped to her belt. Walking across the courtyard, she slowed. She sensed something was wrong but had no idea what it was. Then, out of nowhere, a katana struck. ((A/N- It's not Hiei so don't go nuts on me.)) Kalyi flung herself sideways, but the blade clipped her shoulder.

After that, Kayli slipped into a semiconscious state. She remembered Hiei fighting someone and then kneeling over her. She blacked out completely when he picked her up. She had awoken here in this room. Hiei had given her the duffle bag with a few essential items and some clothes. Telling her to stay and sleep, he had left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That had been over 3 hours ago. Kayli had slept for a while and rebandaged the wound in her shoulder. Now she lay back on the black comforter. "Happy 18th Birthday." She said to herself. She closed her eyes. Suddenly she sat bolt upright. Memories and thoughts flooded her mind. Kayli let out a yell and clutched at her head. It was then that life flashed before her eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee: There you go! Now I do expect some reviews for that.

Hiei: Stop yelling and write more for the nice people.

Lee: Okay if you stop scaring me, I'll stop yelling.

Hiei: Deal. R&R!


	7. Memories part 2

Lee: Hey all! I am so happy with all the reviews I got and I am going to reward you all!

Hiei: 8 are a lot of reviews.

Lee: Yes so here goes:

_Jewelofsouls-I am writing again so have no fear._

_Bleedingangels911-Here's the next installment. Have fun!_

_Hazelcurlsaremine- Thanks for all 5 of your reviews. I needed the motivation._

_Slancaster113- I'm updating again and will continue to do so. Keep reading!_

Lee: There you go everyone! Keep those reviews coming and I might update more often.

Hiei: Lee does not own YYH or Kira. Only Kayli, other OCs and the plot are hers.

Lee: Thank you Hiei. Now to end the suspense and then give you more!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei heard the yell from his perch on a tree outside. Recognizing it as Kayli, he streaked toward her room. Yusuke and Kurama met him at her door. Hiei burst into her room, looking all around. His red eyes found no intruders and so flicked to Kayli herself.

She sat on her bed, her body tense and rigid. She was no longer yelling, but she clutched her head, her hands over her ears. Her eyes were shut tight and her jaw set with pain. As Hiei watched, she began to shudder violently. Hiei took a step forward, but stopped. Kayli's eyes had snapped open, mismatched and frightened. As the boys watched Kayli's ears and hands began to change. She was taking on her demon form from the dream field.

As wings burst from her back, Hiei knew something was terribly wrong. Turning to the other boys he yelled, " Get Koenma! Now!" Yusuke and Kurama took off at top speed. Hiei turned back to Kayli to find more danger. The bandages on her shoulder had ripped, leaving the wound open. The wound itself was now bleeding profusely. Rushing to her, Hiei laid a hand on Kayli's forehead and forced his way into her mind.

He was once again on a dark plain but this one was totally different. Kayli's father was nowhere to be seen. Kayli, however, was plainly visible. She sat, as she had on the bed, tense and rigid, cross-legged on the ground. Her head was still clutched in her hands but her eyes were now staring straight ahead. She was white as a sheet and shaking from head to toe. She remained in her demon form.

All of these things looked completely normal compared to the things that swirled around her. Small boxes that looked like TV screens swirled in circles around Kayli. Hiei stared at some of them before realizing what they were. They were memories of her past, of the time before her parent's death, her transfer to Ningenkai and her human life. Kayli's eyes flicked to each one in turn. At each memory she shook a little bit more violently. Hiei took a step forward but stopped as he spotted a particular memory.

He and Kayliana sat on a cliff together. Kayliana sat cradled within his arms, eyes closed. The redness of her eyes meant that she had been crying. She had come to him for comfort. He leaned over Kayliana's shoulder to whisper in her ear, "I love you." Kayliana looked up at him, her mismatched eyes full of love and adoration. Answering her unasked question, he replied, " And I'll never let you go."

As the memory flashed by, Kayli looked up at Hiei. Her eyes were wide and fearful. Another memory swirled past blocking her from view. In the split second between memories, Kayli would look up at him, silently pleading. Hiei raced toward her in the next pause. Kneeling beside her, he held her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. She stared at him for a moment then she lunged and wrapped her arms around him. He sat for second before returning the embrace.

As he hugged her, all fear faded from her eyes. Surprisingly, she seemed to absorb all of the memories. Kayli looked up into his eye, hers no longer filled with fear. Smiling down at her, Hiei whispered, "C'mon kitten, this isn't the place for us." He stood and picked her up.

When he opened his eyes, he was back in Kayli's room. Kayli was cradled in his arms, sleeping peacefully. Yusuke, Kurama, and Koenma stood in the doorway. All three had smirks on their faces. Glaring at them, Hiei set Kayli down gently and rewrapped the bandages on her shoulder. Walking out with them, he growled softly, "Say anything and I will maul you."

"There's only one explanation." Koenma said after Hiei explained the whole story. "Kayli is now 18 and her memories of her past life have been regiven to her. Unfortunately, her enemies will be given to her again as well."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee: There, It's done! I am so happy but now I have chores so...

Hiei: Until next time, Read and Review!


	8. Your Highness

Lee: Hello again! I just got back from a trip to Louisiana.

Hiei: Luckily I stayed home.

Lee: And you got no candy as a result.

Hiei: (Death glare)

Lee: (Sigh) Here. (Hands Hiei box of mints) Instead of wasting time on banter by myself, here's the next installment.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Kayli awoke, she had the worst headache she had ever had. As soon as she opened her eyes, light assaulted her retinas. Her headache tripled. She slammed her eyes shut against the assault. Groaning, she opened her eyes only a slit. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the light.

The first thing Kayli saw was bars above her. A natural instinct of the trap kicked in. Frightened, Kayli struggled to sit up. With a cry, she fell back. Her shoulder, wrapped in white linen strips, was in absolute agony. Any movement sent white-hot bolts of pain up and down her arm and back. Raising her other arm, Kayli got a shock. Her hand was covered in jet-black scales. Silver claws tipped the hands.

As Kayli looked again at the bars above her, she realized where she was. The comforted beneath her was her own. She lay on her bed in the Rekai palace. This was all well and good except that she had no idea how long she had been here or anything else for that matter. Kayli rolled onto her good arm only to bite back yet another yelp. She was looking in a mirror. The only problem was that the girl in the mirror had wings and black dragon ears.

Memories flooded over Kayli. She remembered the events of the past few days. Last night stood out clearly in her mind. As Kayli thought, she realized what the little TV screens from her dream/nightmare had been. They were memories from her…past life? Strange as these were, stranger still were the memories of her and…Hiei?

Kayli recalled the vision in her head with perfect clarity. One thing above all forced its way into her thoughts. She recalled Hiei on the plain with her. She also recalled the memory of the ancient cliff. Though she had been frightened and confused, Kayli recalled Hiei hugging her. His voice rang in her mind, 'C'mon Kitten, this isn't the place for us. Come home.'

This, confusing as it was, made Kayli feel all warm inside. She shuddered slightly at the feeling. Wincing, she forced herself up. Judging by the light coming from the window, it was just past dawn. Groaning at the unearthly hour, she noticed she had on only a bra and a pair of panties. Thoroughly ticked that one of the boys had undressed her, Kayli pulled on a pair of soft black breeches. (A/N- Very old style of clothing, but still the best for freedom of movement.) Still growling, she yanked a black shirt with a dragon emblem over her head.

Still angry at finding herself almost naked, Kayli stormed out of her room half an hour later. Or rather she would have stormed had she not run directly into Yusuke. She landed flat on her butt. Rubbing a now sore nose, she looked up to find Yusuke offering a hand. Ignoring him, she tried to haul herself up using only one arm. Shaking his head, Yusuke lifted her up easily. Kayli shot him an icy death glare. Yusuke only laughed.

Kayli followed Yusuke to a combo kitchen/Living area. Kurama sat reading a book while Hiei occupied his usual windowsill. Kuwabara sat in front of the TV, a soda in hand. A videogame was frozen on the TV, currently on pause. Installing Kayli on a couch, Yusuke resettled himself in front of the TV. All four boys turned to look at Kayli.

After looking at her for a moment, Yusuke ventured a comment, "You want to do something about that arsenal of yours?" He nodded at Kayli's claws, wings and ears. Kayli rolled her eyes, saying sarcastically, "Is it inconveniencing you, your highness?" Kurama smiled and Kuwabara laughed. Hiei glanced up and kept his eyes on Kayli. Kayli continued, "If I knew how, don't you think I would have hidden them by now?"

Kurama sighed, looking at Hiei behind him. "I think Hiei should take Kayli to stretch her legs a bit and explain things to her." "Yeah and maybe work off her temper", Yusuke mumbled. Kurama shook his head, expecting Hiei to glare or protest. Hiei did glare at Yusuke momentarily, but in response to Kurama's suggestion, he merely hopped off the windowsill. Taking Kayli by the arm, he steered her out the door and into a whole new world.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee: Well there you go! I am so proud of myself.

Hiei: Good. Now on to your homework.

Lee: Meanie! I promised to buckle down this semester and Hie is holding me to it so...

Hiei: (Sigh) Read and Review... 32 reviews before she writes again.

Lee: I have 28 right now so...until next time... .:BYE:.


	9. Open Power

Lee: Hi again fans. Dang it's been forever since I updated but don't get mad. I had serious writers block.

Hiei: Nice excuse Onna.

Lee: Hey it happens. So here's the next installment. Hiei…

Hiei: ((Sigh)) Lee does not own any of the YYH gang or Kira. All other OCs are her own.

Lee: Thank you Hiei. Extra sweetsnow for you. Now on to the story.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kayli thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head. She couldn't stop staring at everything around her. She loved forests back home but there weren't any in New York. Whenever her family had gone on vacation, they always went somewhere with large forests. Kayli would spend hours just exploring the depths of them, with their wide range of trees and animals.

This forest though, was absolutely amazing. The colors were brighter, but darker at the same time. They shone with a more realistic type of energy. This forest felt alive as the ones at home had never felt. She felt as if, every time she touched a tree or stepped on the carpet of leaves and grass, she was being carried rather than walking. She felt at home here, completely at ease.

After walking through the forest for what seemed like an eternity, Hiei and Kayli emerged on a small plain about 20 feet across. Short grass waved about on it as it did in Kayli's dream world, but this plain was tan and brown instead of black shot through with red and gold. This plain was like the forest, brighter and bolder, but the feeling was caution instead of safety.

At the edge of the plain was a large boulder and beyond that was empty space. The plain led to a cliff edge looking out of miles of forest. The cliff itself stood what must have been three miles off the ground. Kayli stepped over to the edge and looked down. The drop from this high was staggering. The wind roared in her ears for a moment. Then she looked out over the forest and all at once, nothing else mattered to Kayli. The view was absolutely…

"…Amazing", Kayli whispered, mismatched eyes sparkling at the sight before her. She felt Hiei come up behind her and take a seat on the large boulder. Kayli watched a flock of geese fly overhead, nearly level with them above the forest. She felt that if she stepped down, she would land on that soft green carpet of treetops below her.

Finally, Kayli tore her eyes away from the view and turned to Hiei. With a sigh, she dropped onto the rock. She pulled her legs to her chest and curled her arms around them, head resting on her knees. They sat there in silence for a while, both absorbed in their own thoughts. It was Kayli who broke the silence.

"I remember last night…" she said and left the sentence hanging there.

"I know. What else can you remember?" Hiei asked after a moment.

"I remember a time before I was Kayli. I remember two other dragons that I assume were my real parents. I remember them having to send me away. I remember being half dragon but never full dragon though I was taught." Kayli replied, thinking. Hiei almost sighed with relief, but then she began again and he had to look away, ashamed. "I remember there was a fire demon, a forbidden child like myself who promised me he'd never let me go…I remember him leaving the day my parents died, leaving me standing on my own, watching him go."

Kayli's eyes held no tears as she looked over at Hiei. Hiei's face was away from her. He couldn't look at her. He had abandoned her when she had needed him most. Worse than that, he had _promised_ her he wouldn't leave her on her own. Hiei started when arms wrapped around him and a head buried itself in his shoulder. "I forgive you." She whispered into his shoulder.

A minute later, Kayli was at the edge again, looking over. "I wish I could change into a full dragon. I can't fly that in half demon form. I'd fall." She called over her shoulder to him. From his perch on the boulder, Hiei looked over. Not really being serious, he called back, "Maybe if you jump, it will just happen." He realized afterward how much he sounded like the detective. He put his head down again.

He looked up suddenly a moment later when he heard Kayli say, "Well then…" She stood perched on the very edge, waving to him. He lunged for her just as she jumped backward with a flip.

The fall wasn't that long, but to Kayli, it seemed to take forever. She flipped through thoughts in her mind. _This might actually work. If it's going to I wish it wouldn't take so long._ It hit her about then that it wasn't going to work and that she was going to hit that ground. Her thoughts hit a jumpstart as she began to panic. One last thought hit her hard before something life changing happened. _I can't lose him again! _

Hiei sat heartbroken on the rock. He had let her do it. He had given her the idea! He had lost her again. Wrapped in his thoughts, he barely heard the raptors screech that split the air. He only looked up when he felt something land lightly behind him. A young black dragon stood, wings lined in reddish gold. The dragon's eyes mismatched in silver and amethyst, caught Hiei's eyes.

Kayli's change back was slow and she moved as if she were stiff. When she finally was human again, she came to sit beside him. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her roughly for a moment. "Don't ever do something like that again!" he growled at her. She stared at him for a moment blankly. Then she hugged him hard, once more burying her face in his shoulder. "It's good to know you care." She whispered. He pushed her back, staring straight into her eyes. "Of course I care kitten. Of course I care." He said and pulled her back to him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee: AWWWWWW! so cute!

Hiei: whatever...

Lee: don't be jealous. Kayli is me. ((Grin))

Hiei: Fine. Tell them.

Lee: Read and Review Guys!

Lee: and girls!


	10. Home sweet home

Lee: I'm Baaaaaaaaack!

Hiei: We noticed onna.

Lee: Fine. Well I don't know if any of you liked the HieiKayli action in the last chapter…

Hiei: No one made mention in their reviews.

Lee: But I put a lot in this chapter. If you hate me I'm sorry but mentions must be made.

Hiei: Are you done, onna?

Lee: One more thing. I don't own any of the YYH cast. There, now onto the story!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kayli woke once again to bars above her head. Only this time, she didn't freak out. She lay there on her comforter, trying to remember how she got here. She remembered the ledge and her…he he…dive. She remembered Hiei's eyes and here thoughts. As the memories washed over her, Kayli smiled. Hiei had carried her home after she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Now that she remembered how she got here, it was time to deal with another mystery. She was never this warm. She had an unnaturally low body temperature by nature and she wasn't under any blankets. And not only that, but nothing in a bed moved as if it were breathing. Kayli turned her head gently upwards until she was facing whatever was next to her, already guessing what, or who, it was.

Hiei lay next to her, breathing lightly. God, his body was so warm. It felt like Kayli was laying next to a fire. No wonder she was no longer stiff. Not that she was complaining, mind you. Hiei's arm was wrapped around her stomach, holding her close. For her part, she was snuggled into the crook of his neck. Although she was extremely comfortable, Kayli knew they had to get up before someone came looking for them. Kayli poked Hiei lightly in the chest a few times before he woke up.

"Morning sleepyhead." Kayli whispered, sounding totally unlike herself. Hiei's eyes narrowed for a moment, looking into her mismatched ones.

"Let me up, onna."

"I would, but I'm kinda being held down." Not that I'm complaining she thought. (What did I tell you)

Hiei released her and she rolled away from him. Unfortunately, she hadn't realized just how close she was to the edge of the bed. She landed with a thump on the floor, tousle-headed. Sitting up, Kayli glared at him while he smirked. Hiei, not expecting any kind of attack, was suddenly thrown from the room. He twisted to land quickly on his feet. He would have too if he had not been thrown into Yusuke and Kurama.

The other boys held him upright for a moment until Hiei gained his feet. Once he had them, he turned to glare at the two who were hiding smiles. Still glaring, Hiei disappeared. The boys thought it over for a moment before knocking on the door. "Come on in Bro." Kayli called from within. She had taken to calling Yusuke her brother over the past month or so she had known them. His tough guy attitude reminded her of herself at a much younger age.

In the short time that the boys had been occupied with Hiei, Kayli had once again donned breeches and a shirt, this one deep purples like a storm at the setting sun. She smiled at the boys as they walked in. "Hey Red." She said to Kurama, using the nickname she had given him. "What do you two want?"

The two exchanged glances for a moment. After a moment, it was Yusuke who replied.

"We just wanted to see where you two had gone and if you would like to train."

Kayli nodded yes after thinking about it and smiled, mismatched eyes lighting up. After yesterday, she wanted to learn all she could about these new found powers. She followed the two out of the Rekai place and to an outer building. There was a large building that was dome shaped and glass covered on top. The sounds of clashing swords could already be heard inside.

"Crap" Kayli said and the boys turned to look at her. "I forgot my saber. I'll be right back." Kayli jogged away, ponytail bobbing and swinging. Kurama and Yusuke shrugged and walked into the training area. Inside, Hiei practiced with a manifest hologram, katana ringing out against another just like it. Kuwabara was swinging at dummy figures with his spirit sword. Yusuke took his place at a target range, firing spirit guns and Kurama took another dummy range with his rose whip. The boys had been practicing for only about two or three minute before something interrupted them. A feral shriek cut the air, sounding awfully like a frightened falcon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee: And another chapter is done!

Kurama: Good now get back to being quiet.

Lee: Okay. Hiei please remove the fox from the premises.

Hiei: My pleasure.

Kurama: Nice Koorime.


	11. Solid Ghosts

Lee: Guess who's back, back again, I am back, tell a friend!

Hiei: You never left, onna.

Lee: Ignore him, he's mad cause we have no sweetsnow.

Hiei: I am not angry. I _am_ about to kill you.

Lee: Hush. I have to work now.

Hiei: Grrrrrrrr.

Lee: Okay on to the story before I die. I don't own YYH!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei whirled at the sound, as did the other boys. Crimson eyes narrowed, katana held ready. For a moment he thought that Kayli was just flying towards them. Unfortunately, they had no such luck. The cry came again, sounding more fearful than angry this time. The boys streaked for the palace.

They hit the outer door going full speed, expecting it to swing open. It didn't. Hiei in the lead ran full force into the door. The other boys weren't far behind. Kurama managed to skid aside just in time, but Yusuke and Kuwabara followed Hiei. Ending up in a pile, the three looked very undignified indeed. Hiei, on the bottom of the pile, was fuming.

The boys quickly leapt off before they lost portions of themselves. Hiei jumped to his feet, still fuming. He grabbed the door handle and twisted with a savage wrench. The handle came away in his hand with a piece of the door. The door swung open only to reveal- what in the world were they?

They looked like solid wisps of smoke, pale silver in color. They were in the shape of small demons. They stood on two legs, about 2 feet high. The most disturbing thing about them was the color of their eyes. Their eyes were a shimmering fire red. They were not as deep a red as Hiei's were, but more orange. They shimmered with an odd light, like light bulbs covered with paper.

They stood in the path of the Rekai Tentai, a score or more in three lines. They blocked their path into the palace. The Tentai moved forward, testing the safety of the situation. The things moved into a position to attack but didn't move. It seemed the boys were safe as long as they made no move forward.

"Okay. We're stuck unless we want to fight or unless someone has a plan." Yusuke whispered to the others. Hiei let out a savage growl and faded out of sight. A short moment later, he stood on the other side of the hallway. The demons had poofed out of existence. Hiei sheathed his katana and took off, the other boys trying to follow as best they could.

Hiei sped around the curves and corners in the inner workings of the Rekai Palace. Why had they been place directly in the center instead of on the outskirts? This they didn't know but they were almost there. At the next hallway, as they rounded a corner, they were once again met by more ghostly figure. This time, the odds were much less in the Tentai's favor. The Figures were taller and more solid looking. They were now about the height of each of the boys and a score of them blocked the way.

"Hiei", Kurama whispered to his small friend, "Could you possibly repeat that previous performance?"

"Hn." That was all they got before he faded. The next minute, they were once again racing down the hall. The last door on the right was Kayli's. It was already open. The boys raced inside only to stop dead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee: YAY! Another chapter. Ow.

Hiei: Serves you right. I told you to be quiet, onna.

Lee: Grrrrrrrr((Picks up metal basebal bat))

Hiei: Don't even- Ow!

Lee: Okay Read and Review!


End file.
